Ways and Means
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: Missing scene from 2:6 so spoilers. Gene and Alex are searching Trevor Riley's office when the man himself turns up. Are they about to get caught red-handed? Galex obviously!


Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing of Ashes to Ashes, much as I wish I did!

Okay this is a quick sort of missing scene from 2:6, when Gene and Alex are searching Trevor Riley's office, so obviously spoilers for that episode. Hope you enjoy!

**Ways and Means**

"Guv! Come in! You've got Riley heading your way!" Ray spoke hurriedly into his radio but there was no response from the Guv. He turned to Chris. "Shit batteries." The duo watched helplessly as Trevor Riley left his car and entered the building. It would only be a couple of minutes before he reached his office, the very place the Guv and DI Drake were currently searching. Gene's 'search warrant' would do little to talk them out of this sticky situation.

As Ray attempted to contact his boss again, Chris was trying to think of a plan. Meanwhile inside Riley's office, Gene and Alex were busy arguing over the legitimacy of breaking into locked filing cabinets with crow bars. As Gene tucked the video tape inside his coat, the radio crackled.

"Bloody batteries." He cursed, exchanging a look with Alex as snatches of Ray's voice echoed out of the device. All they could make out of the message were the words "Riley" and "your way".

"Shit!" They could hear footsteps in the corridor outside. Gene swore again as he glanced desperately around for somewhere for them to hide. In the corner was a door. Pulling it open Gene realised it was a small walk-in cupboard. There were shelves of files covering the two sides and a couple of boxes of more paperwork dumped on the floor. More fortunate of all was the fact that an old coat stand had been shoved in at the front, with a few jackets and spare suits hanging on its various arms.

Grabbing Alex's hand, Gene squeezed past the stand, pulling her into the space after him. Alex just managed to shut the door as Riley entered the office, whistling to himself. Gene was pressed against the wall of the cupboard with Alex pulled back against his chest, the boxes and coats shielding them from view. His left hand was resting on her shoulder, while his right arm snaked across her waist, holding her against him.

They could hear Riley rummaging through a couple of drawers, obviously looking for some papers he had forgotten earlier. Gene and Alex were frozen; both holding their breath.

Suddenly light flooded into the space as the cupboard door was thrown open. Riley was still busy searching for a file, whistling tunelessly. Gene's hands on Alex's shoulder and waist tightened instinctively, pulling her even closer into him, further away from Riley. Alex turned her head to one side causing warm puffs of air to ghost across Gene's cheek. She was frozen in fear, scared that they were going to get caught. Despite having spent less than ten minutes in his company, Alex's gut feeling was telling her that Riley was dangerous. They had only scratched the surface of what the man was capable of.

Gene and Alex didn't dare to even breathe as Trevor Riley looked through one of the boxes of files on the floor, eventually finding what he was after. He kicked the stuff back inside the cupboard and closed the door, leaving the two coppers in darkness once more. As soon as the cupboard door had shut, Alex turned in Gene's arms, her fingers grasping the lapels of his coat for security. She bent her head, burying her face in his chest, needing to be closer to him. The scent of stale cigarette smoke was reassuring. For a moment, she had thought Riley was going to find them.

They could still hear Riley in the office, getting his things together. As Gene listened intently for the door, Alex lifted her head, tilting her face up to his. Her heart was pounding and he could feel her breath on his face again, in the darkness. Gene knew Alex was scared; he could practically feel her shaking. His hands remained securely round her waist, pulling her against him, wanting to reassure her that he was there with her, that she wasn't alone and that he would look after her.

At last came the sound of the office door opening; Riley was leaving. Alex exhaled in relief. Gene, desperate for Riley not to hear them, instinctively pressed his lips to hers in order to muffle the sound.

When the door slammed shut once more, Alex pulled away sharply. Finding the door handle in the dark she managed to slip past the coat rack that had kept them hidden, and stepped out into the office. She turned to face Gene who, after following her out of the cupboard and closing the door behind him, met her puzzled gaze, not sure what to say. Alex's fingers lightly touched her lips as she looked at him. After a few long seconds she spoke up, her voice quiet.

"You kissed me."

Gene swallowed before answering.

"Loudest bloody breathing I've ever 'eard Bols; didn't want you giving us away! Was the quickest thing I could think of ter shut you up."

Alex looked embarrassed and hurt as she dropped her eyes, starting towards the door.

"We should go in case he comes back-" She spoke quietly while reaching out for the handle, but Gene grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him. He stepped closer.

"Sorry Bols... I didn't mean to kiss yer, it just sort of 'appened. Your arse in those tight jeans, you pressed up against me like sodding sardines in a tin..." Gene trailed off, his eyes travelling the length of her body. He moved closer still, backing her against the closed door.

Alex's face softened; she smiled flirtatiously at him. His hands were positioned on either side of her head, palms pressed to the glass, trapping her. The look in Gene's eyes caused Alex's heart to beat faster, her chest rising and falling as she looked up at him through her long dark eyelashes, her hands by her sides.

"Besides, you kissed me back." Gene told her, pressing his hips to hers, his warm breath mingling with hers.

"Well... I'm only human Gene." She purred, titling her face up to meet his.

Their lips were millimetres apart when the sudden blare of a car alarm from outside made them both jump. Gene stepped back, patting the video tape in his coat pocket to reassure himself they had what they came for as Alex wrenched open the door. They ran from the office, emerging outside in time to see Riley chasing after Ray and Chris, who were in the process of nicking the bloke's car.

Gene led the way to the Quattro at a run, reaching for Alex's hand automatically to keep her with him. They got in and drove away quickly.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Alex asked, flashing a knowing smile at him from the passenger seat as he pulled away, leaving Riley sprawled on the ground.

"Ways and means, Bolly. Ways and means."


End file.
